Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (GBA)
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is a video game that was released on the Game Boy Advance console in 2004 by Bandai, the game was developed by Natsume. The game is a sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Battle Assault and is based on the anime series, Gundam SEED Destiny. The game also contains the suits and characters of the previous series. Gameplay Gameplay modes include solo missions and two-player versus mode, where you can link up to four Game Boy Advance systems for head-to-head action. Battle Assault also lets players adjust difficulty levels: Choose automatic or manual mode, and then adjust armor, HP, and energy gauges to maximize the challenge. There is also a shop where you can buy suits, characters, music and stages. Characters Gundam SEED destiny GBA Athrun 1.png|Athrun Zala Gundam SEED destiny GBA Athrun 2.png|Athrun Zala Gundam SEED destiny GBA Athrun 3.png|Athrun Zala Gundam SEED destiny GBA Auel.png|Auel Neider Gundam SEED destiny GBA Clotho.png|Clotho Buer Gundam SEED destiny GBA Dearka 1.png|Dearka Elsman Gundam SEED destiny GBA Dearka 2.png|Dearka Elsman Gundam SEED destiny GBA Kira 1.png|Kira Yamato Gundam SEED destiny GBA Kira 2.png|Kira Yamato Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lowe.png|Lowe Guele Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lunamaria.png|Lunamaria Hawke Gundam SEED destiny GBA Mu.png|Mu La Flaga Gundam SEED destiny GBA Nicol.png|Nicol Amalfi Gundam SEED destiny GBA Orga.png|Orga Sabnak Gundam SEED destiny GBA Rau 2.png|Rau Le Creuset Gundam SEED destiny GBA Rau.png|Rau Le Creuset Gundam SEED destiny GBA Rey.png|Rey Za Burrel Gundam SEED destiny GBA Rondo.png|Rondo Mina Sahaku Gundam SEED destiny GBA Shani.png|Shani Andras Gundam SEED destiny GBA Shin 1.png|Shinn Asuka Gundam SEED destiny GBA Shin 2.png|Shinn Asuka Gundam SEED destiny GBA Shin 3.png|Shinn Asuka Gundam SEED destiny GBA Stella.png|Stella Loussier Gundam SEED destiny GBA Sting.png|Sting Oakley Gundam SEED destiny GBA Yzak 1.png|Yzak Joule Gundam SEED destiny GBA Yzak 2.png|Yzak Joule Gundam_SEED_destiny_GBA_Cagalli.png|Cagalli Yula Athha NPCs Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus 2.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus 3.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus 4.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus 5.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus 6.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Lacus.png|Lacus Clyne Gundam SEED destiny GBA Muruta.png|Muruta Azrael Gundam SEED destiny GBA Muruta 2.png|Muruta Azrael Gundam SEED destiny GBA Meyrin.png|Meyrin Hawke Gundam SEED destiny GBA Miriallia.png|Miriallia Haw Mobile Suits * ZGMF-515 CGUE * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam * GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam * GAT-X103 Buster Gundam * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom * ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam * MBF-02 Strike Rouge * MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Gallery SEED DESTINY GBA Game 1.png|Title screen SEED DESTINY GBA Game 2.png|New Game or Continue screen SEED DESTINY GBA Game 3.png|Character selection screen SEED DESTINY GBA Game 4.png|Shop screen SEED DESTINY GBA Game 5.png|Training screen SEED DESTINY GBA Game 6.png SEED DESTINY GBA Game 7.png SEED DESTINY GBA Game 8.png SEED DESTINY GBA Game 11.png External links *https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/gba/924564-gundam-seed-destiny